


全方位，多角度，深层次

by TimothyWithConner



Series: 推特AU [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Relationship Advice, Twitter, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 做一个线上感情顾问是很难的，尤其是当你的家人开始向你寻求帮助的时候。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Damian Wayne/Colin Wilkes, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: 推特AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671214
Kudos: 11





	全方位，多角度，深层次

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Frontways, Backways, Sideways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374748) by [Driverpicksthemooseic (Ratkinzluver33)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratkinzluver33/pseuds/Driverpicksthemooseic). 



他睁开眼睛的时候看到一片蓝色。这令他困惑，因为上次他抬头看的时候天花板还是奶白色的。然后他意识到这是Damian愤怒地瞪着他的眼眸。

等等。

大宅里有一些规矩。他最喜欢的第三条声明家庭成员进门前必须先敲门。Damian总是一副很生气的样子，虽然他应该最清楚这点，但他总是公然漠视这条规矩。因此，简单来说，Tim并不开心。

“Damian，我引用——”

“第三条规则，没错。我建议你参考第十二条：在紧急情况下，敲门是不必要的。现在是紧急情况。”

由于没有烟雾、爆炸、硝烟、Bruce失望的眼神，或者小氪，Tim不得不假设事实上，根本没有紧急情况。他恼火地瞪了Damian一眼：“你没有受伤，现在是凌晨三点，解释。”

“我迫切需要你的专业知识。”Damian不情愿地说道，好像问出口就会让他自己痛苦。

“我的专业知识？”Tim问道。

“我想Colin Wilkes‘建立一段亲密关系’。你知道，那个矮的，有红发的——”

“好了，Damian，我知道你是什么意思了。你每周都带他来家里十次。”

“唔，好吧，那你知道我想说什么了——”

“现在是凌晨三点，拜托。你能晚点过来吗？”

Tim立刻翻了个身继续睡。如果做一个冷酷无情的义警能得到什么好处的话，那就是无视别人的能力。这使他能在任何情况下都安心入睡。这可是伟大的技能。

————

在一个更合情合理的时间——事实上是早上五点——Damian爬过来了。Tim冰冷的心被他小弟弟蠢兮兮的狗狗眼解冻了（该死，小氪！），他无法拒绝他。

“现在我可以帮你和你的男朋友上床。”

显然，已经知道如何取悦他的Damian带了茶过来。在过去的几个星期里，这已经变成了一种必需品，现在Tim成为了Dick第二个心理咨询的门徒。Jay显然已经喝够了茶，也说够了感情相关的废话，毕业后成为了一名专业的维护社会正义的博客知心姐姐。他现在完全合法。当然，Tim非常自信，即使Jay的建议差不多都是“嗯，无论怎样，只要告诉他们你想从‘正面、后面、侧面’干他。”

这显然对一些人有用。

“我带了茶，现在倒了。”Damian说道。

“倒了？在你辛苦地泡了茶之后？为什么我要浪费这么好的——”

Damian用一个Bruce的标志性凝视打断了他。Tim在开始开Dick的玩笑的时候闭上了嘴，羞愧地想着。没错，首字母大写的“D”的Dick的玩笑。

“我该对他说什么？”

Tim总不希望家务事牵扯上他的咨询服务，同时也需要去查看他的推特了，因此他决定快速解决这个问题。“‘嗨，我想全方位、多角度、深层次地与你做爱。这听起来很棒，不是吗？’你应该说这个。”

噢。其实Jay出品的点子并不怎么严肃。他可能只是想赶快滚蛋然后去追《邪恶力量》。懒惰的混蛋。

不过，Damian看上去对此挺认真，甚至拿出一个很破的手写板来做笔记。Tim既有点高兴又有点害怕，因此他的小弟弟似乎把这些都记在心里了。

“有点粗俗了，”Damian边写着边自言自语地说着，“还有别的吗？”

“坦诚一点，告诉他你喜欢他，但不要给他太大压力。重要的是，表达出你的感受，不要太激动，搞得像生离死别。”为了达到效果，他停顿了一下，然后阴森森地继续说道: “永远保持理智。”

Damian哼了一声，回答道：“我懂了，不要信莎士比亚那套爱情戏码。”

“差不多就是这样。不要把它想象得像肥皂剧一样这么复杂。”Tim说道，他含糊地大概指了指Damian的方向：“另外，我很确定Colin想要——”

“好了，”Damian打断了他，“我在这完事了。”

他出去的时候嘭地一声关上了门，但离开前都没有嘟囔一声郁闷的答谢。

Tim在这里的工作也结束了。

————

他说得太早了。其他家人把Damian的成功告白当成借口，来寻求Tim的帮助，偶尔也会去找Dick寻求高效的金牌建议。

这并不是说Tim不喜欢当红娘，或者别的什么称呼。只是他也还要拯救世界呢。你明白的，然后去约会。他希望Damian至少又一次能撞见他和Kon，但平心而论，Tim可以在任何时间邀请他来参观。如果他没有这么做，Colin可能现在已经死了。说真的，打倒一帮愤怒的暴徒不是讨好你男朋友的方法，该死。

没有能力处理人际关系的基因似乎深深地扎根在他们小小的蝙蝠家族的血管里。难怪迪克主动去学习如何当人际关系顾问的方法。他们完全没有能力。真的没有。

在接下来的几天里，这个问题才会变得更加明显。Stephenia来问赞美某人的胸部是否为大众所接受，Barbara 抱怨她卖掉她魔兽世界的角色并没有让她赚到任何游戏里的金钱，Bruce心不在焉地问他是否应该为 Clark 的生日烤该死的饼干。Tim还不确定那是不是个玩笑。

他的家人除了战斗真是一无是处，他下了结论。除了Bruce，他至少有魅力，还会烤饼干。

当他无意中听到Cassandra询问猫脸Emoji是否是一个调情的表情的时候（顺带一提，通常是Selina Kyle会这么用），Tim意识到当他的家人来向他寻求意见的时候他不能生气。如果他不帮忙，他们就会真的失败。

在这个时候，他就能开始公正客观地看待他在推特和汤不热上的粉丝，认为他们是正常、适应性良好的个体。老天爷啊，他们能分辨得出调情和彻底恼火的表情之间的区别。

因此，当他开始与两个疯狂的哥哥、小氪和他的男朋友一起给他的家人授课，还不要歪曲他们潜在的恋爱倾向。说真的，对于他们其中任何一个人能成功约会，他都会真诚地、合理地感到惊讶。再说一次，除了Bruce，但那有点像是当他不打击犯罪时候的兼职。

Colin不会死的，因此Tim认为大获全胜了。

————

当第二天Tim结束了战斗回去之后，Kon正盯着电脑屏幕。

“为什么Barbara发消息提到她魔兽世界的虚拟银行账户？”他问道，“我没回复，但是这是什么意思？”

“噢，”Tim说道，“我想这起作用了。”

“什么起作用了？”

“我告诉她有更好的赚钱方法，而不是成为一个游戏中的骗子。”

“我，呃——你告诉什么？”

“这就是我的家庭，Kon，”Tim眨了眨眼，解释道，“你确定你想参与进来吗？”

Kon挥了挥手：“你们这些家伙还没和我家里人一样疯。有一次Clark试图烤饼干，但他把厨房烧了。幸好海少侠是我们邻居。”

“所以这就是Bruce打算烤饼干的原因！”

Kon狂笑着，茶都笑喷了出来。当Tim挑起眉毛的时候，他只是慌张地说：“我想象过蝙蝠侠穿围裙的样子。我不确定我是否能再想象一次。”

Tim歇斯底里地笑着。当然，那非常有魅力。

————

“我现在已经习惯了所有这些奇怪的消息，”Kon随后说，“但是Tim，Stephenia的袭胸恶作剧？认真的吗？”

“我想这是种赞美，而不是恶作剧。”

Kon冲他眨了眨眼睛：“我不知道该说什么了。”

————

Tim一直在为此努力。在救下无辜的平民的同时，他也拯救了他的家人和粉丝，以免他们做出灾难性的决定。当人们回复他他所给出的意见改善了他们的人际关系，他总感觉到胸口一暖。另外，他还在推特上发傻兮兮的图片，比如他和Kon像流浪汉一样吮意大利面，或是一点也不害羞地给对方朗诵莎士比亚的情诗。Kon压根不害羞，这真是太棒了。

他微笑着看向Kon，现在他在边玩马里奥（而且没有弄坏手柄）边随着背景音乐一起哼歌。真的很棒。

Kon察觉到Tim在看他，把意识扯回了现实，然后抬起头露出像是一只好奇的小狗般的表情：“嘿，Tim。”

“怎么了？”

“你闻到饼干的味道了吗？”

噢，对。看来不是小氪叼走了Tim的围裙。


End file.
